I want to die and I will die, or not?
by KyokoSagawa
Summary: Tja, Naruto hat es geschafft das Sasuke, Kanuto, Orochimaru und Kabuto züruck nach Konoha kommen. Aber trotzdem ist er nicht wirklich glücklich.


Titel: I want to die and I will die, or not?

Untertitel: Wirklich Glücklich?

Manga: Naruto

Genre: Drama, Trauer, Verzweiflung, Depressionen

Pair: /

Kapitel: 1/1

Wörter: 1.659

Warning: Selbstmordgedanken, Depressionen

Autor: KyokoSagawa

Disclamer: Die Naruto Charas gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Vorwort: Ich weiß nicht wie ich drauf gekommen bin ich hoffe trotzdem dass es euch gefällt. Viel Spaß beim lesen!

I want to die and I will die or not?

Ich sitze daheim. Draußen regnet es ins Strömen, passt perfekt zu meiner Stimmung. Eigentlich dachte ich, wenn alles vorbei ist, wird alles gut. Aber nichts ist gut, rein gar nichts. Ich habe Sasuke von Orochimaru zurückgeholt. Orochimaru und Kabuto zu Verstand gebracht und ebenfalls mit nach Konoha genommen und dasselbe Spiel ist auch bei Itachi. Tja alles war wieder im Lot. Alle sind Glücklich, Itachi, Orochimaru und Kabuto wurden herzlich in Konoha aufgenommen und sind im ANBU-Trupp Tätig. Team7 ist wieder vereint und Sai ist nun schon Jo-Nin und deswegen nicht mehr in Team. Kakashi hat Team 7 wieder übernommen und unterrichtet uns. Sasuke ist mit Itachi glücklich. Sakura mit Lee, Neji mit Tenten, Kiba mit Hinata, Shikamaru mit Ino und Shino hat sich ein Mädchen geangelt, das ich leider nicht kenne. Alle sind fröhlich, nur ich bin es nicht. Bei mir hat sich nichts geändert. Ich bin immer noch allein, so wie früher. Trotzdem freue ich mich sehr darüber, dass meine Freunde Glücklich sind.

Jeder Tag ist eine Qual, da fast niemand Zeit für mich hat. Selbst Iruka nicht, der ist ja mit Kakashi zusammen. Am Anfang war ich geschockt als ich erfuhr dass die beiden zusammen waren, aber jetzt freue ich mich für sie. Gaara ist Kazekage und mit seine Geschwister öfters zu Besuch hier. Er ist so ziemlich der einzige der Zeit mit mir verbringt. Er ist ein sehr guter Freund geworden. Er weiß wie sehr es mich belastet dass die anderen mich so ignorieren. Er wollte mit ihnen reden, aber ich habe es ihn verboten. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er ihnen nichts erzählen soll. Er hat es darauf dann auch nicht getan. Leider ist Gaara Momentan wieder in Suna, da er dort noch ziemlich viel Arbeit vor sich hat. Ich habe ihn schon seit vier Monaten nicht mehr gesehen. Aber ich kann's nicht ändern, was soll's. Der Regen scheint heute wohl nicht mehr aufhören zu wollen. Egal kann mir egal sein, bald werde ich eh nicht mehr sein. Ich habe mich entschlossen zu sterben. Ich habe zwar nicht wirklich das erreicht was ich wollte, aber um Hokage zu sein muss man Respektiert werden und genau das werde ich immer noch nicht.

Also ist es unmöglich für mich Hokage zu werden, es wird wahrscheinlich eh Orochimaru oder jemand anderes werden, der stärker ist als ich. So ist nun mal das Leben, es kann nun mal nicht jedem gut gehen und nicht jeder kann Glücklich und zufrieden sein. Ich stehe auf, da es an meiner Tür geklopft hat. Ich öffne die Tür jeden bereit zu Köpfen der mich jetzt gerade stört. Verwundert sehe ich den älteren der beiden Uchiha Brüder an. „Itachi, was machst du denn hier?" „Ach ich wollt nur mal vorbei schauen, da du in letzter Zeit kaum da bist." Naja was erst da sagt glauben alle. Ich habe gesagt dass ich mal ein paar Tage weg muss was erledigen. Dabei war ich die ganze Zeit daheim, aber das muss ja niemand wissen. Eigentlich wollte ich heute niemanden sehen, da ich gleich hier verschwinden werde. „Achso, schön dass ich dich mal wieder sehe. Wie geht's Sasuke?" frage ich gespielt neugierig. „Dem geht's gut. Er hat sich mit Neji gestritten, aber warum das weiß niemand."

Ich schüttle den Kopf. Sasuke und Neji sind im Streiten noch schlimmer als Sasuke und ich. Bei denen gibt's immer Zoff, selbst wenn es keinen Grund gibt. Die zwei sind wirklich merkwürdig. Wie Hund und Katz. „Die zwei sind wirklich ätzend, es vergeht kein Tag wo sie sich nicht streiten." Itachi nickte zustimmend. „Naja sorry aber ich muss dann auch schon wieder. Wir sehen uns dann." „Ja gut, bis irgendwann." Damit verschwand Itachi. Wenn er wüsste dass das unsere letzte Begegnung war. Aber das was nun mal niemand. Ich habe die anderen schon eine Zeit lang nicht mehr gesehen und das ist gut so, dann werde ich hoffentlich auch nicht allzu lange zögern. Ich seufze, man ist das komisch über den Tot nachzudenken. Aber ich fürchte mich nicht vor dem Tot, das habe ich noch nie, schließlich wäre ich schon oft beinahe getötet worden und ich hatte nie Angst. Ich schaue auf die Uhr. Es ist viertel vor zehn, langsam wird es Zeit.

Ich gehe durch die immer noch offene Tür raus in den Regen. Schuhe und Jacke ziehe ich erst gar nicht, was bringt es mir auch. Langsam laufe ich durch die leeren Straßen direkt auf das Tor von Konoha zu. Ich laufe an den Wachen vorbei die mir verdutzt hinterher schauen. Ich merk nicht wie sie zu Tsunade laufen. Wahrscheinlich denken sie ich will das Dorf verlassen, naja irgendwie Stimmt es ja, aber nun mal nur halb. Ich laufe durch den Wald, der Boden ist eklig matschig und meine Kleidung klebt am meinem Körper. Meine Füße sind schon ganz kalt, aber ich ignoriere es einfach. Ich laufe auf die Klippe zu. Ich bleibe einige Meter davor stehen. Es ist doch schwerer als ich dachte. Ich bin nervös und mein Körper zittert vor Kälte. Nur ein paar Schritte und dann wär's das für mich gewesen. Aber meine Beine gehorchen mir nicht. Sie bewegen sich kein Stück. Wieso kann ich sie nicht bewegen? Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein. Scheiße man, so ein Mist. Wenn ich noch länger warte, könnte mich jemand finden. Mist! Mist! Mist!

„NARUTO!" Wer war das? Diese Stimme kenne ich doch, ist das nicht Sakura? Oh nein, was macht die denn hier. „Naruto, verdammt wo bist du? Wenn du irgendwas Unüberlegtes tust, töte ich dich." Das ist doch Neji. Was machen die denn hier? Verdammt, los Naruto komm schon, nur ein paar kleine Schritte nur ein paar. Ich ging einen Schritt nach vorne, dann noch einen und noch einen. Ich nährte mich der Klippe, die rufe ignorierend. Vor der Klippe bleibe ich stehen. Die anderen stürzen hinter mir aus dem Wald. „Nein, Naruto nicht." Hörte ich Kiba schreien, aber ich wollte nicht hören. Ich tat den Schritt, der mich noch vom Abgrund trennt. Ich Kippte vorne über und fiel, ich schloss die Augen. Doch ich spürte einen Rück an meinem Handgelenk. Vorsichtig blickte ich nach oben. Was soll denn das? Spinnt der denn? „Sasuke, was soll das? Bist du durchgeknallt?" schreie ich ihn an. „Wenn hier jemand durchgeknallt ist dann ja wohl du! Was springst du einfach von der Klippe?" schreit er zurück. „Das geht dich ein Scheißdreck an und jetzt lass mich los."

Ich fange an wie wild zu zappeln. „Hör auf, du wirst sonst runterfallen" schreit Lee von oben runter. Ihr Idioten, genau das will ich doch. „Naruto. Hör auf" schreit Lee weiter. Doch es ist mir egal, was machen die überhaupt hier. Wie haben die mich gefunden? Ich zapple immer noch und merke wie meine Hand langsam aus Sasukes rausrutscht. „Naruto!" schreit Sasuke. Ich merke wie nervös er ist und dass er krampfhaft versucht mich festzuhalten. Plötzlich taucht Neji neben mir auf und schlägt mir in den Nacken, ich höre auf zu zappeln und werde bewusstlos. Neji und Sasuke ziehen meinen Körper nach ob und tragen mich von Rand weg. Bringe mich zurück nach Konoha, wo ich eigentlich nicht mehr hin wollte. Sie bringen mich zu mir nach Hause und legen mich auf mein Bett, die nassen Klamotten werden mir ausgezogen. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich bewusstlos war. Aber als ich meine Augen öffnete regnete es immer noch. Ich richtete mich auf und schaute mich um. Ich seufze, war ja klar dass niemand da war wenn ich aufwache. Ich schlage die Decke zurück und ziehe mir neue Sachen an. Ich verstand einfach nicht, warum sie mich aufhalten mussten. Es kann ihnen doch egal sein was ich mache.

Ich verlasse mein Zimmer und der Geruch von Essen steigt mir in die Nase. Ich folge diesem verlockenden Duft und gehe in die Küche. Die anderen waren in einer heftigen Diskussion vertieft. Es war ein lustiger Anblick, wie sie da stand oder saßen und sich schon fast anschrien. Währenddessen stand ein Junge mit langen schwarzen Haaren vor dem Herd und kocht was. Die anderen schienen mich nicht zu bemerken, auch nachdem ich mich kurze räusperte, redeten sie einfach weiter. Ich schüttle den Kopf und ging zu Itachi der sich zu mir umdrehte als ich neben ihm stand. „Oh, Naruto-kun. Du bist ja wieder wach" sagte er und lächelte mich an. Als die anderen meinen Namen hörten wurden sie Still und sahen mich an. Es vergingen ein paar Sekunden und schon stürmten sie auf mich zu. Schrien mich an, was für eine Baka ich doch bin und was das sollte. Ich seufzte genervt. War klar dass sie irgendwann damit kamen. „Also Naruto. Wir warten auf eine Erklärung."

Ich setzte mich an den Tisch. Itachi stellt mir was zu essen hin und ich fange an es zu essen. „Was interessiert es euch? In letzter Zeit habt ihr doch sowieso keine Zeit für mich und ihr ignoriert mich total." Die anderen schauten mich an wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. „Aber warum hast du denn nichts gesagt?" fragte Iruka. „Weil ihr so glücklich wart. Ich war froh drüber dass alles vorbei ist und auch dass ihr wieder ein schönes Leben führen könnt. Ich war froh drüber, das Sasuke endlich mal auftaut und Gefühle zeigt, ich war froh darüber dass ihr jemanden gefunden habt den ihr sehr gerne habt. Ich wollte dass einfach nicht kaputt machen." Die anderen fingen an zu lachen, während ich einen Schmollmund mache. „Was ist so witzig?" frage ich. Sasuke wuschelt mir kurz durchs Haar. „Usuratonkachi, wenn du nicht mehr da bist, wären wir nur halb so fröhlich. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, weil wir dich nicht so oft sehen und als die Wachen uns erzählt haben dass du Konoha verlassen willst, sind wir sofort los um dich aufzuhalten." Wieder lachen die anderen. Sie haben sich sorgen gemacht. Ich bin wirklich Naiv. Aber ich glaube jetzt wird alles besser laufen. Ich hoffe es zumindest.


End file.
